Teen Wolf Goofs
This article covers all the known goofs in the Teen Wolf series. Goofs can be categorized as continuity failures, plot holes, factual errors and revealing mistakes. Season One Continuity *Though Noah Stilinski remarked that the police could not get a good mugshot of Derek Hale due to the camera flash off of his eyes, Kate Argent made it a point to state that he looked "sour" in his driver's license picture. If the previous is true, then the license picture should not be possible without lens flare as well. ( ), ( ) Plot Holes *Jackson Whittemore was adversely affected by the Alpha's roar in Beacon Hills High School when he, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski were locked inside. However, no explanation for this reaction is ever given, as it occurred before Jackson was given the Bite by Derek Hale. ( ) Factual Errors *Sheriff Stilinski went to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic to follow up with Alan Deaton regarding his advice as part of the investigation into the string of murders occurring in Beacon Hills after the 2*C Video Store was attacked. Though Deaton maintained that he couldn't say for certain what kind of animal could do this, Stilinski sensing that Deaton knew more than he was saying, reminded Deaton that he said he was "really sure" the animal was a mountain lion in their last conversation, which occurred in Wolf Moon. However, this statement is untrue, as it was Stilinski who suggested the animal could be a mountain lion during this original conversation, and Deaton replied that he couldn't say for sure, which was the same rebuttal he had in this most recent conversation. ( ), ( ) *Adrian Harris, a science teacher at Beacon Hills High School, began passing out an exam for one of his sophomore classes. However, the exam was shown to be an Economics exam, not a science exam, which is a class taught instead by Bobby Finstock. No explanation for this mistake is given. ( ) Revealing Mistakes TBA Season Two Continuity TBA Plot Holes * Jackson Whittemore was seen coming out of the lake in the Beacon Hills Preserve several nights after the events of the Season 1 finale. His shirt was ripped up, revealing that Jackson was in fact bitten by Derek Hale on his right hip, which was implied to have occurred at the end of the previous season. However, no explanation is given for how Jackson ended up in the lake after he was given the bite in the Hale House ruins. ( ) * During Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, and Alan Deaton's brainstorming session to try to figure out how to save Jackson Whittemore and stop his reign of terror as the Kanima, Scott, who had recently learned about the deaths of Jackson's biological parents, speculated that they could have been murdered. However, this potential plot-point was never brought up again, due in part to the fact that Jackson's actor Colton Haynes left the series at the end of Season 2. ( ), ( ) Factual Errors TBA Revealing Mistakes * After Jackson began bleeding black blood from his nose (what was believed to be his body rejecting the bite from Derek), he rushed into the boy's bathroom at school and hid in one of the stalls so he could use toilet paper to staunch the bleeding. While doing so, the black blood was smeared all over Jackson's nose, mouth, and cheeks from his attempts to clean himself up, but when Derek yanked Jackson out of the stall, the blood had mysteriously vanished from his face. ( ) Season Three Continuity *In flashbacks to the early 2000s, the young Derek Hale is shown running through the Beacon Hills Preserve, where he literally runs into Ennis' Beta in the woods. As soon as the Beta identifies Derek as a Hale, he is shot in the chest with an arrow fired by Chris Argent. However, in the next shot, the Beta is seen with an arrow through his throat, not his chest. It is unknown if this is a true continuity error, or if this is another hint to the "unreliable narrator" theme of the episode, in which the flashbacks are narrated by Peter Hale (specifically, the parts about Derek, his first love, Paige Krasikeva, and the explanation of the meaning behind the different Werewolf eye colors) and Gerard Argent (specifically, the parts regarding the summit between the Hale Pack, and the original packs of Deucalion, Ennis, and Kali in Beacon Hills, followed by the creation of the Alpha Pack after a standoff with Gerard and his Hunters left Deucalion blind and several of his Betas dead). ( ) * During the first three Darach sacrifices for the five-fold knot ritual, (specifically, the virgin sacrifices, Heather, the lifeguard, and Emily) Jennifer Blake killed her victims via the three-fold death, i.e. by strangling them, slicing their throats, and bashing in their heads (though not necessarily in that order). As a result, it was established that this was a required aspect of the ritual and was necessary to gain the power she sought. and was confirmed by the McCall Pack's discovery that the ritual was Druid in nature due to this exact cause of death. ( ), ( ) This pattern was continued with the first two of the three warriors that followed, only for the final warrior sacrifice, Adrian Harris, to only be killed via blunt force trauma to the head and strangulation (i.e. with the absence of the throat laceration). No reason is given for this change in procedure. ( ) **The next three sacrifices (specifically, the healer trio, including the attending ER physician, Dr. Hilyard, and presumably the third doctor who replaced Alan Deaton after his rescue) all involved the victims simply dying of asphyxiation, but instead of being strangled, they were essentially crucified and suffocated to death from weakness. Again, this change in procedure is never explained. ( ) **The penultimate sacrifice trio (specifically, the philosophers trio of Tara Graeme, Mr. Westover, and the recital pianist) were not killed the same way. Tara died via the three-fold death, while Mr. Westover and the pianist presumably died from blunt force trauma to the head and strangulation, though Lydia Martin, who was initially led to believe she was to be one of the sacrifices, would have died of the three-fold death as well had Jennifer not been interrupted. ( ) **Finally, though the last three sacrifices (the guardian trio of Noah Stilinski, Melissa McCall, and Chris Argent) ultimately survived the attempt, they were initially implied to all only be strangled with a slit throat, as only Argent seemed to have sustained a head injury in the struggle. After Jennifer's first attempt failed, it was then implied that they would have died due to a collapse of the Nemeton root cellar, which would not follow the pre-established "three-fold death"-based sacrifice ritual. ( ), ( ) whatsoever. As a result, it seems that either the characters were misinformed about the requirements of the ritual, or the writers unintentionally retconned the backstory. *When Noshiko Yukimura and the five Oni demons arrived at Camp Oak Creek prior to the first battle against the Nogitsune in the modern day, she used her sword to slice open the chain holding the gate closed. However, once the Nogitsune stole the control of the Oni from Noshiko, she seemed to be unarmed and was forced to hide during the battle, with no explanation given for what happened to her katana in the meantime. ( ) Plot Holes * The twins have to take off their shirt to merge, yet somehow, they do so while still wearing pants and shoes. While the Beast of Gevaudan's clothed transformations can be explained by the mystical method of its transformation (i.e using shadows to encase itself, thus keeping its clothing intact), the twins never give any explanation as to why their clothes are not affected. ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ) * It is never explained how Braeden, Deucalion, Marin Morrell, and the rest of the Alpha Pack knew that Scott was on his way to becoming a True Alpha, since Scott himself did not even know this fact until midway through Season 3A, and they would have had to have known this fact even before the Season 2 finale, when they came to Beacon Hills. ( ), ( ), ( ) * While Isaac was undergoing the ice bath ritual to help him access memories that had been suppressed or removed by the Alpha Pack's memory manipulation ritual, the lights at the clinic began to flicker in and out whenever Isaac became agitated or overwhelmed. The reason for this response to his emotions (given electrical manipulation is not a typical Werewolf power) is never addressed. ( ) * Though it was revealed that Adrian Harris was helping the Jennifer Blake, the Darach, in choosing her victims for the five-fold knot sacrifice ritual, his motives for helping her were never explained, especially since he did not seem to have expected being killed in the process. Likewise, though Jennifer likely chose him for a warrior sacrifice to get rid him as a person who knew too much (just like with Danny, who had researched the telluric currents and had been warned to stay out of it by Harris, and Lydia, who was unconsciously getting Banshee premonitions leading her to the Nemeton at the center of the ritual and who would have acted as another philosopher sacrifice had her murder been successful), it remains unknown exactly why he was killed so early in the ritual (for example, his role as a teacher would have also made him a fitting philosopher sacrifice). ( ) Factual Errors *During a group discussion about a run-in Allison and Lydia had with Braeden, a mercenary, the day before, Derek Hale accused Allison Argent of shooting "about thirty arrows" into himself and his pack. While Allison did, in fact, shoot many arrows at Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd at the end of Season 2, she was never shown shooting arrows at Derek himself. Additionally, Boyd and Erica had technically left the Hale Pack at this point in time and were setting off to find a new pack when Allison caught them in the woods, making Derek's statement somewhat inaccurate. ( ), ( ) Revealing Mistakes * While Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin are searching through the chemistry closet at Beacon Hills High School, Stiles briefly goes from wearing a gray tshirt with a beach scene painted on the breast pocket to a plain white, round-neck tshirt with blue trim for a short moment. No explanation is given for this change in costuming. ( ) * Gideon Emery, who portrays Deucalion was not wearing his contact lenses to look blind during the battle between the Alpha Pack, the Beacon Hills packs, and Jennifer Blake at the hospital. This was revealed due to the flashes caused by the storm's lightning strikes, which illuminated his face and caused his real eyes to be seen through his sunglasses' lenses. ( ) * Danny Mahealani showed Ethan Steiner the scars on either side of his ribs from a surgery he had when he was fourteen, in which a metal bar was surgically placed in his chest to support his sternum as he grew due to being born with misshapen cartilage in his rib cage. However, these scars are not visible in any of the other occasions that Danny is seen with his shirt off, both before and after this scene occurred. ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ) Season Four Continuity *Jordan Parrish informed Brunski that a buddy of his at Canaan Police Department busted Brunski for driving under the influence with a blood alcohol content of 0.100, but saw him home safely rather than arresting him. However, it is later revealed in Season 6 that Canaan is a ghost town and has been since 1987; given that the only living resident seems to be Lenore, it is unlikely that the town would have a functional police department, and even less likely that anyone would be hanging out in the deserted town. Canaan's status appears to have been retconned since Season 4. ( ), ( ) * Peter Hale's experience during his coma over the six years following the Hale House Fire appears to have been retconned-- in Season 1, he stated that his mind was gone and his body was running on instinct when he killed Laura Hale, whereas in Season 4, he claims that his mind was fully oriented and cognizant while his body remained paralyzed to heal while in his coma. ( ), ( ) Plot Holes *Rafael McCall leaves Beacon Hills for a short trip back to San Francisco in order to explain to his FBI office why he had to use deadly force against The Chemist to prevent him from killing Stiles Stilinski, and tells Scott that they are going to have a talk about what his role in the town's drama is when he gets back. However, almost a year passed before Rafael returned to Beacon Hills, and he is revealed to have been filled in on the supernatural world off-screen with no explanation as to why or when this occurred. (The real-world explanation of his absence is likely due to Rafael's actor Matthew Del Negro's involvement in the CBS television series Madam Secretary). ( ), ( ), ( ) Factual Errors TBA Revealing Mistakes TBA Season Five Continuity * Initially, the Hellhound's transformations destroyed all of his clothes, but his later transformation would keep his shorts intact. ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ) * Halfway through Season 5, Scott loses his "Alpha fangs" with no explanation given, neither in-universe or behind the scenes. ( ) Plot Holes *When the Dread Doctors killed Belasko for being a failure, they did so by having The Surgeon stab him in the chest with his sword-cane, which caused a flock of crows to fly out of his chest. Seeing as Belasko was a Werewolf/Garuda Chimera, and Garudas are associated with eagles, it is unclear why so many of these birds were in his chest, and no explanation is given. (Coincidentally, the name "Belasco" means "raven" or "crow" in Spanish and Portuguese.) ( ) *Theo Raeken confronts a man and a woman who are implied to be impersonating his parents, and goes so far as to smash his "father's" hand with a hammer in order to give a credible excuse as to why his signature has changed so that no one will question his identity. However, neither his real parents nor his pretend parents are seen or mentioned again, and though some people remained suspicious of Theo's motives, his identity as "Theo Raeken" is never again questioned from this point forward. ( ) Factual Errors *Scott McCall references his once instance of breaking a Mountain Ash barrier in a conversation with Liam Dunbar and states that the effort "nearly killed him." However, no evidence of Scott's actions being nearly fatal to him were shown at the time of this event; in fact, doing so finally activated his True Alpha potential, which, at the time, implied that this was why the feat was possible. ( ), ( ) Revealing Mistakes * While Stiles and Malia are in the school library researching the Chimeras, the camera zooms in on the hardcopy version of the Argent Bestiary, where the word "METS" can be seen scrawled at the bottom of the open page. Apparently, Stiles' actor, Dylan O'Brien, has a habit of writing "METS" (referring to the New York Mets baseball team) on whatever is around him, and, in this case, the Bestiary prop was no exception. ( ) * While only a few hours have passed in the timeline between the midseason finale and the midseason premiere, Liam is shown to have grown sideburns and cut his hair during the brief time-jump due to his actor, Dylan Sprayberry, doing the same in the real world. ( ) * In the finale where Scott and Kira are saying their goodbyes in the desert, they are clearly on set against a blue screen. ( ) Season Six Continuity *When Scott, Malia and Lydia break into Stiles' Jeep, which has been abandoned at the high school, Scott remarks that Parrish looked up the vehicles VIN number and that they couldn't find a registered owner. Lydia then digs around in the glove box and finds a title & registration for the car, but it has no name, only the address of the Stilinski House. Despite these two instances stating that there was no name registered to the vehicle, Lydia went on to inform Claudia and Noah Stilinski that the car was in their name. This is likely a continuity error, but may be an instance where Lydia was lying to get the answer she wanted from them. ( ) *In the Season 6 midseason premiere, Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt, and Corey Bryant all sign up for classes for their senior year of high school and discuss their college plans. However, in Season 4, it is stated that Liam and Mason have just started their winter/spring semester of their freshman year, as the season begins in January 2012. ( ), ( )''In the Season 5 premiere, it is confirmed that Liam is roughly two years younger than the original group of characters (Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, etc, who have now graduated high school and are getting ready to leave for their own respective colleges). **At the start of the new school year in Season 5A, the younger group of the pack were starting their sophomore year while the older group started their senior year. ''( ) Since it is established that the entirety of Season 5 covered half of that school year while Season 6A covered the other half, and it was later confirmed by Liam that only three months passed between Season 6A and Season 6B, Liam, Mason, and Corey should be starting their junior year of high school, not their senior year, indicating that their ages have been retconned. ( ), ( ) *When Scott, Malia and Lydia go to track down Halwyn, they drive to the high school in Stiles' Jeep, with Scott driving, Lydia in the passenger seat, and Malia in the backseat. However, when they drive back to the McCall House in the following episode after finding Halwyn's body in the woods, they are in Malia's car, with Malia driving, Lydia in the passenger seat, and Scott in the backseat. ( ), ( ) *Conrad Fenris was able to incapacitate Jordan Parrish, the vessel of the Hellhound Cerberus, by electrocuting him with a live wire. However, Parrish was seen to be unaffected by the Chimera Josh Diaz's electromagnetokinesis in Season 5B's Amplification, implying that he had an immunity to electricity. No explanation is given for this sudden vulnerability to electricity, though there are several possible reasons why this occurred; it could be that he is only immune to supernatural electricity, rather than the mundane electricity that travels through a wire, or it could be that he needs to be in his full Hellhound form to activate this immunity. ( ) *Brett Talbot and Lorilee Rohr are both killed after being viciously hit by a large SUV driven by one of Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe's Hunters. However, though Brett's death makes sense based on the mythology due to the fact that he was poisoned with purple wolfsbane, which disabled his healing ability, Lori's death does not; since Werewolves have survived being hit by cars in the series prior to this point, and since they are able to survive even more severe injuries than this, such as a gunshot wound to the head, there is little reason for the injuries Lori sustained in the hit-and-run to be fatal to her. In the following episode, it is revealed that the attack also happened on the night of a full moon, which makes a Werewolf's powers even stronger; this makes it even more unlikely that the effects of being hit by a car would be fatal to Lori. ( ), ( ), ( ) **The only possible explanation would be that carrying the weakened Brett, who had been poisoned with purple wolfsbane and was covered in wolfsbane-laced blood, caused Lori to be exposed to the poison herself. This theoretically could have weakened her enough to disable her healing ability as well, though it was not even implied to be the case by the characters at any point in the final season. *After young Werewolves Jiang and Tierney were accused of killing a Hunter in Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe's Hunter Army, all of the newly-indoctrinated Hunters surround Beacon County Sheriff's Station. After the Hunters demand that they hand over Jiang and Tierney dead or alive, the McCall Pack decides to feint by handing over the bodies of a male and female Sheriff's deputy who committed suicide as a result of the Anuk-ite's influence and passing them off as the aforementioned Werewolves. ( ) **However, Sheriff Stilinski mentioned several times during his parley with Monroe that Jiang and Tierney were teenagers, making this plan a poor choice due to the fact that Monroe and the Hunters immediately knew that the deputies were not who the pack claimed them to be. *Sydney was shown to be in Liam, Mason, and Corey's AP Biology class in Season 6, but in Season 4, she was shown taking the PSATs with the rest of the juniors at the time (including Scott, Stiles, Kira, and Malia, and was shown to be in Scott, Lydia, and Kira's AP Biology class in Season 5. Unless Sydney somehow failed a grade (which is unlikely given how much of an over-achiever she was said to be), her age has been retconned by the writers. ( ), ( ), ( ) *During the fight between Nolan and Gabe at the hospital, Gabe viciously assaulted Nolan to the point of bloodying his face. However, when Nolan was found by Melissa McCall after the fight, his face was clean (albeit sweaty) aside from a small and slightly scabbed laceration at his hairline. No explanation is given for Nolan's recovery. ( ), ( ) Plot Holes *Theo Raeken was captured and erased from existence by the Ghost Riders before being brought to the Phantom Train Station. ( ) However, he was seen in the final battle having escaped from the Wild Hunt, but no explanation is provided for how he was able to do so without sustaining serious burns like Peter Hale when he did the same. ( ), ( ) *Lydia Martin created a list of all the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills, starting with the Beacon Hills High School students, for her mother Natalie Martin upon her promotion to school principal, so she could keep an eye on the supernatural goings-on in the town while Lydia and the older members of the McCall Pack were away in college. Despite the many ways in which this list could have been useful for Tamora Monroe, Gerard Argent, and Monroe's Army (as well as any others harboring ill will towards supernaturals, such as Conrad Fenris), the list was never seen or brought up again after it was given to Natalie, who locked it in her desk in her office. ( ) *Tamora Monroe was shown killing the Hellhound Halwyn with a silver bullet with the Argent Family fleur-de-lis stamped on the casing, but she is not approached by Gerard Argent to recruit her as the leader of his Hunter army until the next episode; no explanation is given for why she has the bullets before she even met a member of the Argent family and joined their cause. ( ), ( ) **Similarly, she is seen holding up two vials of what look like the yellow wolfsbane that were in the weapons bag in her car's trunk just prior to leaving to hunt down Halwyn; since Gerard Argent, Derek Hale, Chris Argent, and Kate Argent all implied that the herb is very rare and that the little bit that Derek had was all that was left of it, it's strange that Monroe seemingly had a significant amount of it with no explanation for how she got it or how she used it off-screen. ( ), ( ), ( ) *It was revealed that Nolan Holloway and Jiang had a history together and that they hadn't seen each other in five years; it was implied that they used to be friends and that at some point between then and Season 6B, Jiang had been bitten and turned into a Werewolf. However, how Nolan and Jiang knew each other was only mentioned one other time (when Nolan was being questioned about Jiang and Tierney's disappearance in the following episode) and then never referenced or expanded on again. ( ), ( ) Factual Errors *After Scott McCall is shot in the shoulder with the yellow wolfsbane bullet by Tamora Monroe, Derek Hale takes him into a nearby classroom to burn the wolfsbane out with a blowtorch. Scott was later seen in the library applying pressure to the wound, but the process of burning of the wolfsbane out of his body with the blowtorch should have cauterized the wound and prevented it from continuing to bleed. ( ) Revealing Mistakes *When Scott, Malia and Lydia broke into the abandoned Jeep in the high school parking lot, Lydia was initially seen wearing pale pink nail polish at the beginning of the scene while she pressed the buttons on Stiles' police radio. However, when the noise stopped and Malia argued that Stiles wasn't real, Lydia began digging around Stiles' glove box, during which time she was seen wearing dark red nail polish. This suggests that this scene may have been shot over the course of several different days. ( ) *Near the end of Season 6B, Liam's hair (which is at the longest length that it has been since he joined the cast) seems to change back and forth in length and style in the final few episodes, seemingly indicating that the scenes may have been shot out of order, and that his actor, Dylan Sprayberry, got a haircut at some point during the course of filming these scenes. **This is most noticeable in Genotype: ***In the scene at the animal clinic where he and Scott are debating what to do with the cell phone they found on the Anuk-ite's dead body, his hair is loose and has no hair products in it, making it easy to see that the hair at the back of his head was so long it nearly touched his collar. ***In the next scene at Beacon Hills High School, Liam's hair has been slicked back with gel, and the hair at the nape of his neck is much shorter. ( ), ( ), ( ) It remains this way until after Liam and Scott split up so that Liam can track the Anuk-ite down while Scott stays to help Mrs. Finch recover from her wounds. ***In the scene in the high school library where Liam approaches the two halves of the Anuk-ite, Aaron and Quinn, his hair is once again much longer, with the bottom layer curling outward and his hair no longer being slicked back with a lot of hair products. His hair then stays this way for the rest of the episode. *In a scene between Liam and Nolan in the high school library, it is very noticeable that Liam's line, "Because this time, maybe I'll kick your ass," was dubbed over due to his lips not matching up with the dialogue. ( ) Category:Miscellaneous